Fall on Me
"Fall on Me" is the 1006th episode of Casualty and the second episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "Too Old for This Shift" and followed by "Strike Three". The episode was directed by Seán Gleeson and written by Mark Stevenson. Synopsis Elle arrives in the ED and announces to the staff that she's been appointed the position of acting Clinical Lead in Connie's absence. She also announces that she's organised a training course after work at the ambulance station for the staff and that she expects everyone to be there. Jacob goes to see Connie, who hasn't left Grace's bedside. He urges her to get some rest and eat something. Dylan is frustrated with the building work going on on reception, and Robyn is upset that Charlie won't let her take time off that she'd booked. Elle sees Duffy in reception and asks her to stay to help out, so she contacts her agency to see if they'll schedule her to do a shift there. Meanwhile, a husband and wife Roddy and Carly Swinford are preparing to travel, but on the car journey she finds herself increasingly affected by external sounds and is becoming sensitive to them. When enough is enough, she opens the car door and jumps out, rolling down a hill and sustaining minor injuries. However, her husband Roddy loses control of the car and ends up flipping it over. Jacob offers Duffy the vacant band 7 post that's opened up, but she declines it. Charlie bets her £20 that she'll apply for the post before the end of the day. Louise insists to Elle and Duffy that she's not been affected by the previous week's events, and takes the lead. She also explains to Charlie that its the day Glen gets his tests results back, which prompts him to allow Robyn to have some time off. The results come back and they discover that he has two years to live. Elsewhere in the department, Alicia is shocked to discover her parents are in the department; her mother Jackie as a patient. She's suffering from abdominal pain so Ethan decided to run some blood tests. Alicia later explains to Ethan that her parents have recently got back together after a rough patch and she wants to find somewhere else to live. It transpires that Roddy and Carly were planning to go to a private clinic in France to have a cesarean, hence why they're in a rush to leave. Alicia's father Howard advises her to be careful of who she dates, whilst her mother seems to be supportive of her going out with Ethan and has encouraged her to. Roddy and Carly attempt to leave but she has a breakdown in reception as a result of the construction work. Louise has an argument with Elle as she believes that Carly's issue is physical whereas Elle believes that it's psychological. Louise goes to the relatives' room and, in anger, kicks a hole in the wall. Duffy goes to calm her down and reassure her, but she cries over worry for Grace and lets her emotions out. She also tries to get Duffy to stay. Meanwhile, Jackie's results come back and it shows that she has gonorrhoea and Alicia is furious as she is still under the impression that it was her who'd had an affair. Charlie, Jacob and Louise pay a visit to Connie and Grace but Connie is intent on caring for Grace herself. Carly manages to escape once again and goes into the toilets where she attempts to perform a cesarean on herself. Ethan and Alicia go to the roof to chat, and they discuss the previous week's events and how they almost died. The staff discover Carly in the toilets and bring her into resus where she gives birth to a baby girl. Alicia confronts her parents and tells her dad not to let her mum mess him around, but he admits that it was him who'd had the affair. He announces that this time he'll leave for good as it's only fair on her. Alicia chats to her mum later at the coffee shop and apologises but wonders why she'd covered for him. She explains that she didn't want her to lose respect for her father. Elle confronts Louise about the damage she did to the relatives' room, but she offers to refurbish it as relatives need somewhere better to wait. Elle agrees and says that she'll try to get some extra funding. Elle also speaks with Duffy and tries to convince her to stay, to which she considers. Dylan concludes that Carly is suffering from Minor's Syndrome, and that is the cause of her sensitivity to sounds, not a psychological issue as Elle had originally thought. At The Hope & Anchor Ethan and Alicia share a drink but he's heartbroken when another man comes along to get her and whisks her away, not long after he informs her that he's been able to secure her a place with Jez and Max in their flat. Cal arrives and assures Ethan that he dodged a bullet. Elle meets the rest of the staff at the ambulance station and announces that she's planned a doctors vs. nurses game of basketball as a bit of fun for them after their stressful few shifts. They all enjoy the game as the ED is still reeling in from the helicopter crash.